Of Fortunes & Foxes
by Muze-Meister
Summary: Growing up as a much more mature child than the rest, Naoto didn't have many friends. In time she came to have several with her trip to Inaba. However, has one ever wondered what if she could surpass the anxiety of a human friend circle. What of an animal one? The sort of friendship only a fuzzy companion can bring can surely bring out the best of the unknown in people. Stay tuned!


**Author's Notes:**

This is my first fanfiction, man, wow. I've had several friends of mine read it over, edit it, proof-read, and even give suggestions. This is mainly based on how I see Naoto's portrayal of herself. As well as how I see her connecting with a character that seems to get little attention!

Thanks go to **WildWolf91,** Hawkeyeflame1921, & AenaFirestar for beta reading and helping me get this out!

ENJOY! :D

* * *

 _ **4:00AM Tokyo, Japan**_

It was far from a rare occasion for her to work a case on her own. She tended to be a lone worker, unlike the many authoritative figures she shared cases with before.

The mystery she was now being handed seemed off to her. Odd enough to swamp her mind as she slept. She wanted it to herself, for now.

Skies of the coming dawn were dark and foggy for the adolescent detective. Half lidded eyes were met by small balled fists. Rubbing and blinking away the persistent sleep-induced hangover. Her curious yet tired gaze glanced around the dark room, a soft sigh parting her lips. Her breathing hitched slightly as car doors were heard slamming shut.

She was now partially awake. A trip was scheduled for today to Inaba, where the case was taking place. Apparently, indescribable murders were plaguing the small and quiet town. Unusual, but up her alley nonetheless. It was early, but she had to get ready for the trip, whether she wanted to or not...

Attentive to its surroundings yet, trained on the stack of folders resting upon a dark mahogany nightstand, her awakening gaze slowly took in her abode's appearance. As bedsheets rolled down the legs of one dressed in woolen pants, a hand reached toward the nightstand. Nimbly, two fingers gently grasped a beaded string. With a light tug, the area was flooded with light.

The luminescent wave overtook the darkness of the coming dawn. Silence. The room held no noise besides the gentle rustling of skin against clothing, clothing against bedding, and the weary yawn of a sleep deprived being. Near pale skin was met with the light as it quickly washed away the dark.

Her face contorted into yet another yawn as she stretched and got to her feet. A swift visual scan of the area brought unpleasant results.

Her room was quite messy. Books were scattered. A cup or two took up space on her nightstand. Sherlock Holmes novels and detective movies were strewn about. The large flat-screen was dim as it was softly playing reruns of "House".

She appeared to have a taste for the paranormal as well, whilst 'Paranormal Activity' appeared next on the playlist. However, to her left on the opposite nightstand, lay a book titled "How to Not Be Afraid of Ghosts: For Dummies". A book like this could lift the brow of anyone. Yet, it was obvious why it was there, regardless of how humorous it

was.

Tiredly, she shuffled to her feet and made her way over to a hanging shower caddy. Within it were several types of scrubs and washes, mainly those of the cinnamon variety. Her favorite smell was cinnamon made obvious by her choice of scent.

A soft sigh left her mouth as gentle thuds could be heard, her clothing hitting the floor as a towel wrapped around her exposed figure. With wide strides, she made her way into the bathroom and turned the knob. The light pitter-patter of water droplets against smooth tile was music to her ears. Steam beginning to rise started to cloud the shower glass. Setting aside her caddy and towel she stepped in and began the process of tiredly cleaning herself.

Perhaps, just maybe, this showering could give her the wake up she needed for the day...

* * *

Ahhh! I tried! ;o; I hope it's good enough for a start! I don't know if I should just keep it as a short story based on Naoto and Fox or if I should extend it to something else? Suggestions? XD


End file.
